A need exists for a cryptographic manager tool system that can provide encrypted in-band communication to industrial devices from an enterprise server while allowing out-of-band communication that can be encrypted for part of the transmission and decrypted for a portion of the transmission between the enterprise server and a hardware software product termed “physical cryptographic module,” which further communicates with the industrial device.
A need exists for a high security communication tool usable with a plurality of different networks simultaneously and/or consecutively, between an enterprise server and a plurality of industrial devices.
A need exists for a secure communication tool usable by an owner of an enterprise server for communicating with a plurality of industrial devices wherein the communication tool forms part of an auditable communication trail over many networks simultaneously. Owners of enterprise servers and industrial devices typically do not control the intervening networks, therefore, the secure, communication tool is desired.
A further need exists for a cryptographic manager tool that provides encryption security between an enterprise server and industrial devices that also provides measurement and control data, while the enterprise server configures and reconfigures online, continuously, with continual monitoring, without shutting off the industrial devices, the cryptographic manager tool, or the enterprise server.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.